


Hidden

by Dylanloverforever



Category: Amazing Stories - Fandom, American Assassin, Dob - Fandom, Dylan obrien - Fandom, The first time - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom, the maze runner
Genre: Actors, Children, F/M, Fame, Fans, Hotels, London, Lovers, Romance, Secrets, Social Media, dob, dylan obrien - Freeform, hiddenlove, mitch rapp - Freeform, teenwolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylanloverforever/pseuds/Dylanloverforever
Summary: They keep their relationship hidden from fans!But how long can they keep it like this!
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend, Husband/Wife - Relationship, good friends - Relationship, lovers - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will have mature themes. Adult themes

Marie woke up into early hours of the morning. She was unable to get back to sleep. Which really annoyed her.

Marie looked at her phone and saw a lot of activity on twitter. So she looked on there to see what was happening.

It seems that Dylan has finely tweeted something and the fans was going mad.

Marie thought it was funny. And decided to tweet him something.

@ **Dylan O'Brien "Wow hello your online". "Did you fall out of bed? Xx❤️❤️ "**

Marie laughed to herself and press tweet. She was scrolling throw her timeline.

And then looked at some of her dm's, she had sent Dylan a dm a few weeks ago. And was surprised that the messages had been seen. Marie thought made it was her mind as it was like 2am in the morning Uk time.

She put her phone down and decided to put her tv on and move around a bit without making to much noise. As her neighbours was all a sleep. Well she thought.

About 20 minutes had passed and her phone flashed to say she had a dm. Marie thinking it was one of her online friends opened it. But to her surprise after almost 3 months of dm'ing Dylan. There was a reply. Whether or not it was from him she opened it to found out

@ **dylanlvualways1 "Haha so funny". "Nice tweets by the way". "Thought I would answer throw dm's instead". "How are you?"**

Marie couldn't believe what she was reading. She had to read it a few times.

@ **dylan O'Brien "Hi thank you for replying"." How are you?" "And yes I do try and send nice tweets". "So what time is it where you are?"**

@ **dylanluvalways1 "It is late evening where I am". "I'm fine thought I would come on line for a while". "What time is it in the world where you are?"**

@ **dylan O'Brien "it's 2:30 am here and I'm wide awake unable to go back to sleep". "Well nice to see you online for a change". Xx**

Marie sent the tweet and laughed to herself. It was very rare and almost non that he would be online let alone interacting with fans.

But it was nice that he had taken the time to send her a dm privately. She wasn't the person too put it all over twitter.

Marie laid down on the sofa watching one of her favourite films American assassin. Marie loved this film and was hoping there would be another film anytime soon. 

Marie went back to sleep. As the night turned into morning.

A few hours later marie was woken by the doorbell ringing. She got up to answer it. And then got on with things.

Her phone was in her bag and she went onto her iPod with was linked to iPhone. On twitter Marie laughed as pictures of Dylan O'Brien was on her timeline of him with fans. People retweeting and liking. Which Marie did the same. She couldn't get over how handsome the young man was. His hair and nicely trimmed beard made him more handsome.

Marie soon noticed she has a message and clicked on it. It was from Dylan.

@ **Dylanluvalways1 "Hi did you manage to go back to sleep?" "It's getting late here now where I am". "But I can't seem to sleep either".**

@ **Dylan O'Brien "Hi yes". "Not long woken up". "Don't feel like I've been a sleep mind you". "Lol". "Maybe you should try and sleep". "If you have to be up in the morning".**

**@Dylanluvalways1 "Na I'm ok". "I'm pretty good at getting up in the mornings".**

Marie couldn't help but laugh a little. Her dirty mind kind of coming into play after that last message she was wondering if Dylan has clicked on to what he had send her.

Marie couldn't seem to know why Dylan was privately talking to her. Of course she didn't mind. But she was curious.

@ **dylan O'Brien "Hi just wondering how come your dming". "Not like I mind of course, I was just curious".**

@ **dylanlvualways "I liked your tweets, so thought I would say hi". "Hope you don't mind?"**

@ **Dylan O'Brien "Nope I don't mind at all". "I always answer".**

Marie again smiled to her self. Suddenly her phone rang which made me jump about 10 feet in the air. It was her ex. So she answered.

She spoke him as it was in relation of there daughter they had together. Plus every day stuff she never said anything to him about the messages she had been recieving throw dm's.

Marie and her ex arrange for him to come over as Marie had some things that there daughter needed.

She put the phone down and carried on watching bones on tv one of her favourite tv shows.

A few hours had passed and Marie was on twitter talking to her online friends.Her dms was active. And she saw she had a reply from Dylan she smiled to herself. And opened it.

@ **dylanluvalways1 "I'm glad". "Kind of nice talking to you". "You seem a bit older than me"!**

@ **dylan O'Brien " Probably because I am". "I'm what you call an adult fan". "Besides how do I know I'm talking to the real Dylan O'Brien". "Your account could have been hacked"**.

Marie laughed as she press send. Well who knows if she is talking to him. 

@ **dylanluvalways"Well could find a way of proving it". "Do you have a phone number"?**

Marie was shocked that this man was asking for her phone number. But what had she got to lose nothing.

@ **dylan O'Brien "hi yes. It's xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx".**

Marie press sent and put her phone down on the arm of her chair. Suddenly her phone started flashing and it was a number Marie had no clue who it was. But answered it.

"Hello". Marie said 

"Hi". "It's Dylan". He said.

"Oh hi". " Was wondering if you would ring or text" Marie said smiling. 

His voice was very soft and calm. Plus very sexy as well. They talked on the phone for what seemed like ages. Marie could hear voices.

"I better let you go" marie said. 

"Can I text you"? Dylan asked.

"Of course" "I will wait for your text" marie said.

Dylan laugher his friends into the back ground was telling him to hurry up. They both said"bye" and the phone went dead.

Marie couldn't believe she had spoken to Dylan o Brien over the phone. Seemed almost unreal. She put her number in her phone. Suddenly Her phone beeped.

_**1 new IMessage:** _

_**Dylan 😍:** _

_**Hi sorry about my friends. Maybe we can continue throw texts. Xx** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Marie:**

**Hi yes that is fine. What was happening?**

Marie sent the message and carried on with what she was doing. A few mins later a beep comes from her phone.

**Dylan😍:**

**FriendsWhat are you up to?**

**Marie:**

**Laying down watching tv.**

**What time is it where you are?**

**Dylan 😍:**

**Oh what you watching?And it's 6:30pm here.**

**Marie:**

**Wow time difference. I will be getting up and you will be going to bed soon. x**

Dylan was sat talking to his mates. And smiled when he saw marie sent another. His mateswas all looking at him.

"What you smiling at"? One said 

"Nothing". Dylan said. Shaking his head. His friend looked at him a bit puzzled and carried on with what he was doing.

**Dylan 😍:**

**Maybe try and sleep a bit If you can. So what could you possible be watching at this time of the morningx**

Marie was messing around on twitter retweeting things plus listening to her tv.She opened the messages from Dylan and smiled.

**Marie:**

**Bones. Sleep what's that?xxx**

Her kisses for her reply's has gone up. She looked at her phone didn't know what to think.

She still couldn't believe she was having a conversation with Dylan O'Brien throw texts.She made choice that she wasn't going to tell anyone about the converstation between her and Dylan. Has it was no ones business. But hers and Dylan's.

Marie put her phone down and pulled her cover up over her shoulder as she was getting cold.And closed her eyes. She started following a sleep and soon was having a nice dream. Suddenly she woke up with the sound of her phone ringing it was her ex.

"Hi". Marie said.

"Hi I'm on my way over to pick up the items". Her ex said.

"Ok door is unlocked just come straight in". Marie said.

She hanged up the phone and looked at the time.

"WOW". Marie said when she saw it was 12:30pm.Man. She was a bit tired after all. She laughed and got up sorting a few things out and remembering to take her medication as she was in a lot of pain.Once things was sorted Marie quickly say back down. 

She gets her messages. And saw she had a reply from Dylan. 

**Dylan😍:**

**Nice. Just wondering where are you in the worldxx**

**Marie:**

**I'm from the uk. You have been here loads of times so I dealt if you need me to tell you what it's like!x xx**

Marie sent the text knowing the time difference means he might not see it until later on uk time. But was surprised when she got a reply.

_**1 new iMessage.** _

**Dylan😍:**

**Yes I have been to the uk a few times. I like London. Have you ever been? Xx**

**Marie:**

**Once or twice when I was a bit younger haven't been recently mind youWhy do you like London is so nosey?Xxx**

**Dylan😍:**

**I don't know I just do. Oh I was a sleep! Xx**

Marie looked at his reply and felt bad. That she had woken him up. But then thought that he could have always put his phone on silent. 

**Marie:**

**Hi, maybe put your phone on silent 🤣xx**

She smirked to herself and put her phone down. She watched some more tv. And got warm again under her cover.Her ex turned up about 20 minutes later to get the things even though they weren't together no more they way still friends.

Once he had left marie got warm again under her covers. And laid her head down watching the tv.

Marie woke up suddenly and looked at her phone it was 12:30am on a Friday morning. She hated waking up at this time. But tryed to go back to sleep. Has she closed her eyes all she could see was Dylan'a face. She smiled and tried to sleep. Suddenly her phone went. Thinking it was twitter ignored it then it went again.And she looked at it.

_**1new iMessage** _

**Dylan 😍:**

**Yes I had my phone on silent has I went to bed! But was woken up by a nice person sending me a message! I guess now I'm awake your asleep 😞 xx**

Marie smiled to herself on the sad face. And started typing back.

**Marie:**

**A nice person wonder who that could be? In bed erm what time do you go to bed? Well I was a sleep but then this handsome man decided to text!'☺️ xxx**

Marie sent the message and put her phone next to her. She never slept in her bed. Found it a lot easier to fall asleep watching tv. That's when she slept.It Only hit her that was starting to kinda flirt with this man.

Marie hadn't had a man interested in her for a while. So this young man showing her attention. Marie wasn't sure what to make of it. Surelyshe wasn't his type. From all the pictures she had seen surely he was into younger women. But who knows only he did.

Marie Closed her eyes. BEEP. Her phone went.

_**New iMessage** _

**Dylan😍:**

**Well I got to bed about 10:30 pm!U? . Xx**

**Marie:**

**Me, when ever I fall a sleep! I don't sleep well! X xx**

**Dylan😍:**

**Oh dear, that's not good! Well I guess I don't have to feel bad about texting u at 2am in the Morning!xx**

**Marie:**

**No you don't. I don't mind you can text me anytime of the night and day! XXx**

Marie couldn't help but smile to herself.She laid her head back down her pillow and turned her tv on. She turned the volume down and just watched her screen. All she kept thinking about was Dylan. She hadn't meet him in person. But they seem to have hit it off throw texts.

Marie fall back to sleep. When she woke up a few hours later she could see her phone had loads of messages and notifications from Twitter. Marie laughed as she saw knew pictures of Dylan over her time line. He is so cute with people.

A few hours passed. And she received a message from an old friend of hers.

_**1new iMessage** _

**Shelly:**

**Hi sweetie. How's you?**

**Marie:**

**Hi, I'm fine. Everything ok?**

**Shelly:**

**Well you know I'm getting married?**

**Marie:**

**Yes I know**

**Shelly:**

**Well we are having a long weekend in London! Please say you will come with us?**

**Marie:**

**I don't know, it's been along time Since I've been on anything like that.**

**Shelly:**

**Please Marie. It will do you good!You never know you might meet someone!**

**Marie:**

**Ok, fine. When are we going to London?**

**Shelly:Next weekend!**

**Marie:**

**Ok**

Marie sighed and put her phone down. She knew she couldn't say no to her friend. As she would keep on. Last time she say no Shelly at turned at her place. And dragged her out. Marie laughed at that. She was a good friend. And that's what she needed after rough few years she had.

As for the meeting someone part. She had someone whether she knew it or not.

A few days had passed. She hadn't really heard from Dylan a few messages. But Marie never thought much of it. He was a busy person. So she didn't bother him.

Marie looked at her clothes and found some things she had. She normal just wore leggings and tops. As she didn't go out much. She found some clothes she had brought but never wore. Marie looked at them and put them into her suitcase. Her mate had told her they would be In long from Friday until Wednesday the following week.

Marie of course let people know who needed to know where she would be.

Marie got her suit case. Packing what she needed or might need.

Her phone bleep and she saw she had a message from Dylan.

_**1** **new IMessage** _

**Dylan😍:**

**Hi babe, so sorry haven't been texting MuchBeen busy what with interviews and other things How are you? Xxx**

**Marie:**

**Hi no that's ok. I guessed you might have been busy. That's why I didn't want to bother you !Xxx**

**Dylan😍:**

**Your no bother don't be silly. So how are you? xxx**

**Marie:**

**I'm ok, I'm off to London this weekend! Only found out a few days ago, my mate can't take no for an answer!xxx**

**Dylan😍:**

**London how come?xxx**

**Marie:**

**My Mateis getting married, so it's like a long weekend I'm guessing hen weekend. Xxx**

Marie looked at her phone and put it down. and carried on packing.

Dylan looked down at his phone. She would be in London. He would also be in London but he wasn't sure how long for. He decided not to say anything so then it would be a surprise. Has he was also keeping his relationship with this women hidden!So he sent her another message.

Maries phone went off.

_**1new iMessage.** _

**Dylan😍:**

**A long weekend sounds like fun!**

**Marie:**

**Yeah! My mate thinks it will do me some good even made a joke that I might meet someone!🤣🙄 xxx**

**Dylan😍:**

**Oh why would she say that?. Xxx**

Dylandid not want Marie meeting any one expect for him of course. He was glad he would be in London as well. When she will be. His phone beep and he had a message

_**New message.** _

**Marie:**

**God knows, she keeps winding me up regarding my love life xxx**

**Dylan😍:**

**Friends huh! But still she must be a good friend if she wouldn't take no for an answer! Xxx**

**Marie:**

**She is, I suppose a few days away wouldn't harm! xxx**

~~~~~~~~~

The next few days seemed to fly by.

The next minute it was Friday and Marie, Shelly And Vicky was on there way to London. Marie made sure her phone was on silent with the vibrate turned off. If Dylan did send any messages she she didn't want them asking questions. Marie listened as her friends chatted and spoke about what they was gonna do while in London.Her mind went back to Dylan.

" I heard a famous actor is in London as well". Shelly said.

"Oh who?" Marie said wondering who it was as she hasn't heard anything but then again she didn't keep track on where famous people was. Even Dylan.

"Dylan O'Brien". Shelly said.

"Oh cool, London is that place for things". Marie said looking out the window.Marie didn't think Shelly was serious that he was gonna be in London she thought she was having laugh. Marie was pretty good at keeping things to herself. It was nice that they didn't know that Dylan and Marie was in touch! 

Soon the car got to where they was getting and they all got out. Getting there suit cases and walking into the hotel they was staying at.

It was massive.

"Marie!" A voice from her side said. She turned around to come face to face with her cousin who she hasn't seen in like 15 years.

"Andrew? Marie said giving him a hug.

"Wow look at you all grown up!" Marie said laughing.

"It's good to see you, so let's get you ladies checked in!" Andrew said as they made there way to the desk. Marie could hear a lot of fuss coming from behind her. And a lot of people talking really loudly. She turned around to see what was going on. And her eyes widened there he was about a few meters away from her was the person she had been talking to for the last few weeks. Dylan O'Brien.

Marie took a deep breath not wanting to make it so people would think they knew each other.

"Marie!" Shelly said. Marie snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her friend. She turned back round and took the room key from Andrew. And smiled at him.He got some one to help with the ladies bags. And walked to the lift. Dylan looked up and watched this person walk away as she turned his eyes widened and he saw her for the first time ever!


End file.
